


The Club Without Her

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Hanayo took up the mantle of continuing the idol research club once Nico graduated. It's a responsibility she's taken seriously, but one that she didn't expect to be so hard.
Relationships: Koizumi Hanayo/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 12
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	The Club Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wake Up Challenger 2021 prompt Easy-2 "Write a rare pair(anything under 50 fics on Ao3 for µ’s and Aqours, 10 for Niji)"

“So, how’s the club going?”

Hanayo bit her lip, thankful that Nico couldn’t see her. She’d hoped the question wouldn’t come up, but deep down, she’d known it would, and had been dreading it silently as they’d caught up and reminisced throughout the phone call.

“U-Um…” she said, immediately killing any chance she had of slipping by the topic as her hesitant voice betrayed her. “It’s… going well…”

“...Hanayo.”

Nico’s voice was a little disapproving, and despite the mildly of the rebuke Hanayo couldn’t help but wince.

“What’s the problem?” Nico asked, sounding determined to solve everything as soon as possible. “No new members?”

“No, we got some new members. A few first years, some second years, and even a third year.”

“Oh, are they not taking it seriously or something?”

“No, they are,” Hanayo said. “They’re all really enthusiastic, and some of them are really good.”

“Then what…? _Oh_ ,” Nico said, and Hanayo heard her click her tongue. “It’s _Maki_ , isn’t it? Is she not respecting your authority, or something? Put her on the phone, I’m going to kick her ass-”

“It’s not that, Nico,” Hanayo said. “I… I just… it isn’t the same without you, Nico!”

Nico fell silent.

“I know we promised to keep being idols even after you graduated,” Hanayo said. “And I do still want to be an idol. I do my best when we practice. But every time we go up on the roof, I turn around expecting to see you there, and you aren’t. Every time we finish up and someone hands me a water bottle, I look up expecting to see you smiling at me, and I don’t.” Tears were starting to prick at the edge of Hanayo’s eyes. “Whenever I find some new idol memorabilia to add to the clubroom, I end up just wishing that I could show it to you. Every time we master a new step, I want it to be you who says I did a good job. I just… I just…” Hanayo trailed off, choking back sobs as she struggled to speak.

“I miss you too, Hanayo,” Nico said softly. “Every day.”

“Nicoo…” Hanayo blubbered, wiping her eyes.

“Jeez, if you start crying, it’s gonna make me cry too, you know?” Nico said, and Hanayo heard her sniffle a little over the line. ”Look, I was going to save this to tell you a little later, but…”

“What?” Hanayo said.

“So, you know how I have a break coming up soon?” she said. “Welllllll, Nico _might_ have managed to get us tickets to a Mamin concert.”

Hanayo gasped. “Really?” she said, the prospect of seeing one of her favourite new idols live instantly lifting her out of her doldrums.

“Yeah,” Nico said. “It could be a… well… you know…”

She coughed awkwardly.

“If you wanted… it could be… a date.”

Hanayo flushed red.

Technically, she’d confessed to Nico at the day of their graduation, but she hadn’t been able to bear the thought of Nico turning her down, so she’d just told Nico to think about and run as fast as her legs could take it. She knew it was cowardly of her, but… well, Nico was already leaving. She didn’t need two heartbreaks in the same day.

But apparently, Nico had been considering it, all this time.

“I’d…” Hanayo said. “I’d like that.”

“Well, good!” Nico said, trying to compose herself and doing a less than amazing job of hiding how flustered she was. “I’ll, um, see you then! Okay, I’ll text you the details, gotta run bye!”

Before Hanayo could say anything, Nico had already hung up.

Hanayo smiled to herself as she set the phone down. It was hard, carrying on the club without μ’s. But maybe she could manage it for another week.


End file.
